For the First Time
by suzy5
Summary: Short marthie song fic. Oneshot


_Takes place right after last night's episode "good news for almost everyone". What the heck was up with last night? How do you have Martin__ finally acknowledge his feelings and then have her walk away without a word? If they are going to put them together then there should be some decency to it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lyrics by Kenny Loggins_

"Did you tell him?" T-Bone asked me when he finally caught up to me. "Tell him what?" I asked distracted and annoyed. Only Martin could throw me for a loop-which is what he did. There was only one thing to do….I needed to get out of here.

"Ruthie? Where are you going?" I heard T-Bone call out as I kept on walking.

_Are those your eyes, is that your smile  
I've been __looking at you forever  
But I never saw you before_

As I walked back down the hall I could see Martin staring straight ahead and I took a deep breath before walking towards him. He didn't even noticed me until I was standing in front of him and then he stood up.

"T-Bone and I just got back together" I blurted out without thinking as I watched his face become pale before he said "Well at least you know how I feel"

_Are these your hands __holding' mine  
Now I wonder how I could of been so blind_

"Martin" I began as I tentatively held his hand "I need some time to think. If you can respect that and give me some space, I can make a decision"

Martin nodded his head once before looking down and then replied "Sure. Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise"

I nodded uncertainly at the sound of intensity in his voice before biting my lip and looking at the ground.

If I wasn't so discombobulated I would have laugh at the picture we made. In all the years I had known Martin we had never been this uncomfortable around one another- well except for the time I thought we were dating and stupidly admitted it to my entire family. _Ruthie focus on the present. _

_For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
__for the first time I'm seeing' who you are  
_

Martin cleared his throat before saying "My last game is sometime next week. Maybe you can come and watch it? Sandy said she may bring Aaron along"

"Will Jonathan be there too?" I asked him as he shrugged before replying "I'm not too sure. He's pretty busy"

_I can't believe how much I see  
__when you're looking back at me_

"Well Lucy is pregnant again" I finally said as Martin smiled at me before replying "That's great. Kevin must be really excited"

"Well he will be when she finally tells him" I replied in a whisper as we sat down next to each other and Martin rolled his eyes saying "So you are the only one that knows?"

"Well technically not anymore since I told you" I replied grinning as Martin laughed "Well lucky us"

_Now I understand why love is...  
Love is...for the first time..._

"Yes lucky us" I repeated softly as I smiled before tucking a curl behind my ear.

"So is it good news about Rev. Camden?" Martin finally asked me as I nodded happily before replying "It's almost like a miracle, I'm really happy" I stated before the overwhelming sensation caught me.

My dad, who was in danger of dying, had just witnessed a true miracle for our family. As the tears started falling, Martin moved closer to me and pulled me in a hug.

"I really am happy" I blubbered slightly as I tried to find a tissue and Martin took his handkerchief out of his pocket before giving it to me, as he gently rubbed my back.

"It's okay to cry Ruthie, you don't always have to be so strong" I nodded at his words before moving closer to him and we sat there together, in the waiting area, for the next two hours.

_Can this be real, can this be true  
Am I the person I was this morning  
And are you the same you_

The next morning I woke up and got dressed for school. As I made my way downstairs I could see that T-Bone was already up and was making a sandwich for lunch.

"Morning" he said happily as he walked over to kiss me on my lips and I turned my head slightly.

"I thought we were back together?" he finally questioned as I replied "I told you I needed time to think, remember?"

"When? It definitely wasn't last night since you arrived home late" he snapped as he crossed his arms and looked at me before relenting "look Ruthie, I don't want to fight anymore. Are we together or not?"

"It's that simple for you?" I asked him as he shrugged moving back towards his lunch before replying "In a way? Yes"

"I need some time to think" I replied as he asked "how much time? I am leaving in two weeks"

I shrugged before saying "I don't know T-bone. I just need some time"

"Well let me make this easier for you. I won't wait around for you to make a decision. I don't need to date you and I guess I will be able to get over you"

"That's really harsh T-bone" I replied calmly as I grabbed my book bag and walked out bumping into Martin on the way.

_It's all so strange how can it be  
All along this love was right in front of me_

"Hey, I was looking for you" he said smiling as I frowned in his direction and he took a step back, smirk on his face, before waving his hands and saying "Truce. I'll take you to school and you won't even have to talk to me"

"Deal" I snapped as I walked towards his car and he opened the passenger side for me before walking over to the driver's side.

True to his word, Martin drove to the high school without saying a word to me. As he pulled up to the school, I took a deep breath before turning towards him "Thanks. You didn't have to give me a ride"

"I wanted to" he replied smiling slightly before asking "I know you need time, but I thought we could go see a movie tonight and get dinner?"

"I may have a lot of homework tonight" I began as Martin's face fell slightly before he said "Oh well, have a good day"

"Thanks" I replied stepping out of the car before mentally berating myself. A week ago I would have eagerly leaped at any invitation Martin doled out to me.

"Hey" I finally said as his window went down and I stuck my head in "How about we have dinner at home and depending on how much homework I have, we make the decision after."

"Okay, I'll see you later" he replied smiling before driving off as I took a deep breath and went into the school.

Later that evening when everyone was sitting around the table, my dad said "It's so nice to have everyone home where they belong" as he smiled lovingly at Martin, who blushed slightly, as my mother reechoed my father's sentiments.

"I have decided that this summer we are going to go traveling as a family" my dad then said at which everyone became totally excited as I looked over at Martin in disbelief.

My plans for the summer included working to get that hideous tattoo erased and going to summer school to graduate early. I rolled my eyes before standing up asking "May I be excused?" as my mother nodded and I stood up.

Hours later, I was still pacing in my bedroom when Martin knocked before coming in. "Your mom made chocolate cake for dessert" he said as he held the plate up with a fork.

"Did she?" I asked delightedly, momentarily forgetting my dilemma as I grabbed the plate and sat down at my desk enjoying the heavenly chocolately smells.

"I don't think chocolately is a word" Martin remarked as I stopped mid-bite and flushed before asking "Did I say that out loud?"

Martin laughed before replying "you sure did. So want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I don't want to spend this summer traveling. I need to work to get this hideous tattoo off me and I wanted to take summer classes…."

"Well maybe your teachers can give you work to do while you are away and…"

"I just don't want to go" I said finally as Martin sat across from me and took my hand.

"So why don't you tell them that?" he finally suggested looking into my eyes. I had to smile. He was just so attractive and wonderful and totally wanted to date me!!! I still couldn't believe it. 

For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seeing who you are

"Why are you smiling? Tell me the joke too" he demanded playfully as I squeezed his hand before saying "I can't just tell them I don't want to go. I am a Camden and we do things together as a family….you know that"

"I do" Martin replied before continuing "but you can tell them your reasons why you don't want to go. Plus if you have a plan worked out already before you speak to them it may help your case"

"What sort of plan?" I asked wrinkling my nose.

"Well first you need to figure out somewhere you can stay or someone that will give their word to watch over you"

_I can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me_

"I don't need a babysitter" I responded hotly as Martin grimaced before saying "I didn't say a babysitter but let's be realistic Ruth. Your mom still thinks Sam and David are four years old"

"I suppose you are right" I begrudgingly agreed as Martin nodded and said "My dad most likely will agree to check up on you"

"That's a good idea" I replied before looking over at him and asking "What about you? What are your plans for the summer?"

"Anything that keeps me closer to you" he replied seriously as I blushed before looking away from him.

_Now I understand why love is...  
Love is...for the first time..._

"Sorry" he murmured a minute later as I looked quizzically at him. "I promised you space and time and here I am declaring my intent"

"No that's okay" I said in reply as Martin continued "However if you actually convince your parents to stay they may be concern leaving you alone and me in town"

"Well my parents love you and we wouldn't be alone if your dad checks up on us"

"Well I am sure my dad would let you come along as well" I suggested as Martin smiled and said "Maybe you should see if you can take the work you need for school and spend time with your family. Going on a trip should give you all the time you need to make a decision about us and when you do, call me and I'll come and meet you"

"Wherever we may be?" I asked him softly

"As long as I can get there by a plane yes" he promised as I smiled at him.

_Two months later__ (Martin POV)_

I waited anxiously on the Camden's front steps for them to arrive. It had been an extremely long two months but I knew it was for the best. Ruthie, even though she didn't admit it, needed time away from everything and from her phone calls and postcards she was happy that she had made the decision to go.

_Such a long time ago  
I had given up on finding' this emotion__…ever again  
But you live with me now  
_

I also felt that she had made her decision since she seemed more confident when we spoke, more sure of herself and her decisions.

A few minutes later I heard a honk as I stood up to see the RV pull into the driveway. Then Sam and David ran out, followed by Mrs. Camden, Lucy, Kevin, and Rev. Camden.

"Martin, what a nice surprise" Mrs. Camden said as I gave her and Lucy a hug and smiled at Kevin.

"How has everyone been? Mac and Margaret are still okay right?" she inquired as I nodded and she went on "What about Jane? Is she doing alright?"

"Yes she is dating again"

"I hope it is someone respectable" Mrs. Camden fretted as I gave her a smile and replied "I think you will like this one"

Rev. Camden looked at me with a question in his eyes and I nodded slightly. I then noticed that Ruthie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Ruthie?" I finally asked as Lucy and Mrs. Camden exchanged smiles and Rev. Camden answered "We dropped her downtown. She said she would call you when she was finished"

An hour later I left the Camden's and made my way to the car as my cell rang. "Hey" I said as I heard Ruthie's warm voice on the other line "hey yourself. "Would you mind picking me up?"

"Sure. Where are you?" I replied as she told me and I got into the car.

A few minutes later I could see Ruthie standing outside a red building waiting. She seemed taller. Her curly hair was pulled up and she was intently reading a book as I parked the car and walked over to her.

"Hey" I said as she turned to look at me before smiling and giving me a hug. I closed my eyes as the vanilla and strawberries wafted off of her and attacked my senses.

When we pulled apart she said "I missed you" and grabbed my hand as I replied "I missed you too. Did you really eat an octopus?"

Ruthie laughed before looking over at me with mock disappointment and a pout on her lips before saying "I've been gone for two months and that's all you care about?"

_And I've__ never been so sure  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes_

"Of course not" I replied stopping as I looked down at her, our hands still entwined as she smiled and said "Good, cause guess what I did today?"

"What?" I asked her as she turned her back to me and lifted her shirt up revealing that her tattoo was gone.

"How did you afford that?" I asked her as she pulled her shirt down before replying "Lucy and Kevin helped pay for it"

"Do you know why I wanted to have it removed?' she asked as I replied "because you and T-bone aren't together"

"Yes and also I want to start new with you too. I mean I want to start over." I looked at her confused as she asked "Am I making any sense?"

"A little" I replied before she rolled her eyes and pulled me down, kissing me on the lips. When we finally pulled apart she said "I want to date you and only you"

"Well that's good since I want to date you and only you as well"

"That was really cheesy" she said laughing a bit as I replied "but you love me so that's all that matters right?"

"Sure" she said as she pulled away from me and I ran up to her stating "that wasn't cool. There is only so much rejection a guy can take"

"Oh come on you're The Martin Brewer, you don't get many rejections" she replied smiling as I took her hand and replied "Only from the one girl I happened to be in love with"

"Well that's too bad….Wait a second….you are in love with me?"

"Of course I am! Why else would I wait for you?"

"Because you have no one else to date?"

"Very funny Ruthie, you are just a bucket of laughs today aren't you?"

"Yet you love me" she said smiling softly as I stopped and pulled her closer to me before whispering "yes that's right, I do love you" as she softly giggled before saying "Well good, because I love you too" and as I lowered my head to kiss her I could have sworn I heard my mom's voice say "Don't let this one get away again"_  
_

_For the first time I'm __seeing' who you are  
Can't believe how much I see  
When you're looking back at me  
Now I understand why love is...  
Love is... for the first time... _


End file.
